Tell me, what is a heart?
by frostlesskiss
Summary: Waiting to be rescued in Hueco Mundo, Orihime tries to explain what is a heart and what feelings it contains to Ulquiorra. The only people in Aizen's castle are Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. Spending time with both arrancars, Orihime bonds with each and both boys start to develop feelings for her. Who will win Orihime's heart in this love triangle? Rated M for a reason!
1. How do I explain it?

*"Tell me what is a heart?"*

That was what Ulquiorra said to her. She thought about it now in her room. 'How do I explain it to him?' thought Orihime. She wanted Ulquiorra to understand her feelings for her friends and what they were. She felt sad the arrancar couldn't understand what feelings were since he had no heart. Because of that she was determined to show him what it was. It was night now and Orihime was trying to comprehend what she was going to say to Ulquiorra, but how would she approach him. He could kill her if he wanted to. No, he couldn't. Not without the order from Aizen. The only people in Aizen's castle were Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. The only reason Grimmjow stayed behind was to fight Ichigo when he came. Ulquiorra stayed by orders of Aizen to keep a close eye over Orihime. The rest of the Espada were in the world of the living. Because of that Orihime felt confident, since there were only three people here it shouldn't be so difficult to talk to Ulquiorra. 'I'll talk to him in the mourning! But, what will I say?' thought Orihime. "UGH! WHY IS IT SO DIFFICULT TO EXPLAIN IT!" Right at that moment Grimmjow walked in the room.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" said Grimmjow. "Oh! Grimmjow, did you just hear all that?" said Orihime. "Who couldn't hear you? Why are you so loud when people are trying to sleep!?"

"I'm sorry. But you're not in your room, did you want something?"

"Yeah, about that. I guess I came here to thank you for healing my arm." Said Grimmjow. Orihime was shocked, Grimmjow looked genuine. "Now I can kill Ichigo twice as fast." Never mind about that genuine thing. "You're welcome, I guess" said Orihime. "By the way" said Grimmjow. "If you want to talk to Ulquiorra, he goes on the roof every night." "Oh, o-okay. Thanks." And with that Grimmjow left. 'How did he know I wanted to talk to Ulquiorra?' thought Orihime. 'Oh well, he actually helped me a lot just now. "OKAY! I'll talk to him tomorrow night!"

Outside of Orihime's room Grimmjow thought to himself. "Why is it him" he said in a quiet whisper. Walking away his face was a shadow that could not be read.

Authors note: Excuse me for making the chapter so short. But you have to review to let me know you want to read more ;)


	2. A night with the stars

The next day Orihime thought about exactly what she was going to say. But she was too nervous. Every time she saw Ulquiorra either she was too scared to talk to him or Grimmjow interfered. The first time she tried to talk to him she ended up running away. The second time Grimmjow was annoying him and Ulquiorra left. The last time Orihime ended up tripping and ran away before Ulquiorra noticed. "Why is it so much harder than it should be?" Orihime said to herself. She was ready to give up altogether and just avoid him. Exhausted, Orihime decided to take a bath to relax her worries away. Running the water Orihime got undressed. Then she got in the tub. "Ahhhhh, that feels nice" Even though the bath helped Orihime's worries wouldn't go away. 'Why am I so obsessed with explaining this to him? I mean it's not like I like him, do I? Well, he's not bad looking. Now that I think about it, he would be pretty handsome if he didn't act so weird.' Orihime stopped and shook her head. 'No! No! No! What are you thinking! He's an arrancar. An Espada at that. The enemy!' Orihime mentally slapped herself. "What's wrong with me?!"

After her bath Orihime got dressed in her arrancar dress. It was night now and Orihime was thinking about what she should do. Then she remembered what Grimmjow said. 'Ulquiorra goes on the roof every night' is what he told her. Confidence blowing through her, Orihime quickly ran to the stairs and went up to the roof. After a few flights Orihime felt exhausted, and there were still a lot to go. Once she reached the roof Orihime was so tired she felt like she was going to pass out. But she couldn't give up, she was so close. Soon she saw Ulquiorra at the edge of the roof. He didn't see her yet. 'Yes! He's alone!' Orihime walked towards him and spoke. "U-ulquiorra" He turned around. "Why are you here woman?" said Ulquiorra. "Ugh, I, I" Orihime's confidence was gone. "I wanted to ask you why you come up here every night" she said. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

"You wanted to ask me that?" he said.

"Yes"

"Very well. Come here" said Ulquiorra. Orihime walked next to him. Ulquiorra pointed up. "You see all the stars." Orihime nodded. Ulquiorra was so close to her. Her heart couldn't slow down. "When I look up at them, I feel this sensation in the place where my heart should be. But it only lasts for a little while. So I come up here every night searching for that feeling so I can figure out what it means. Does that make sense?" Orihime nodded and smiled. "Ulquiorra, I think you'll figure out what a heart is pretty soon" Her smile surprised him, and right at that moment Ulquiorra could feel that sensation in his chest again. "U-ulquiorra, c-can I come up here at night with you?" said Orihime very shyly. "Very well" he said. And for the rest of the night Ulquiorra and Orihime stood looking at the stars.

"Why do you like a disgusting guy like that?" said Grimmjow to himself. He was about to talk to Ulquiorra when he overheard their conversation. Without them noticing his presence, Grimmjow solemnly walked back to his room.


	3. His Feelings

Author's Note: Okay guys, so this chapter is all about Grimmjow and what made him feel what he does. Enjoy! ^-^

Hate, anger, jealousy, desperation, fear. All of these are what I feel when I see him. Warmth, happiness, peace, relaxation, love. All of these are what I feel when I see her. Even though I have no heart, when i'm around her it feels as if I do. Ever since that day, the hole in my chest has been getting smaller. Because of that I have to stay away from them so they don't notice. Ever since that day...

*FLASHBACK*

"Dammit, he's taking too long" said Grimmjow. "You need to learn how to be patient Grimmjow" said Ulquiorra. "I don't see why you bother yourself with a creature so beneath us." "Shut up!" "Very well then, continue obsessing over the worthless human" said Ulquiorra. And with that he left. "Whatever, you'd better come Ichigo; we have a death match to settle." Becoming even more impatient, Grimmjow went outside.

Orihime couldn't take it anymore. It was so boring! She had to find a way to entertain herself. Maybe they would let her go outside. Deciding to try that idea, Orihime went to go ask Ulquiorra. Finding him on one of the many floors in the castle, she asked him. "Ummmm, Ulquiorra. Is it alright if I go outside? I'm not going to run away. It's just.. kind of boring here" she said. "I believe I saw Grimmjow go outside, tell him to supervise you" said Ulquiorra. "Thank you!" said Orihime. Going out the doors, Orihime went to look for Grimmjow.

"It's boring" said Grimmjow. Figuring out Ichigo wasn't coming any time soon, he decided to go look for some action. Just sitting around a boring old castle babysitting a worthless human wasn't quite doing it for him. He'd been walking around the castle quite a while now out of boredom. Nothing was going on. "Hey you!" Grimmjow turned around to see a bunch of lackey hollows. "You smell like a tasty soul" said a spider looking hollow. "You might satisfy us for a while" said a monkey looking one. "Come little soul!" The hollows jumped at Grimmjow. Only one gave him a minor wound on his right arm. About to attack, Grimmjow lunged when out of nowhere: "Koten Zanshun! I reject!" A small light cut through each hollow until they disappeared. Grimmjow looked to see Orihime running towards him. "Grimmjow, are you okay?" she asked him. He fell silent. Orihime noticed a cut on Grimmjow's right arm. "Your hurt. Here, let me help. Soten Kisshun! I reject!" An orange barrier went on Grimmjow's arm and started to heal his wound. "I could have killed them all in one hit you know" said Grimmjow. "Yes, I suppose so. I guess when I saw you being attacked I just felt the need to protect you" said a smiling Orihime. At that moment, Grimmjow could feel the faintest beating in the place where his heart should be. "How come you came out here anyway?" asked Grimmjow. "Well, it was pretty boring inside, and Ulquiorra said I can come out. If you supervise me that is. Oh! All healed!" said Orihime. "It is pretty boring, how about we stay out here for a while?" said Grimmjow. Orihime lit up. "Yeah!"

*END OF FLASHBACK!*

That moment changed my life forever. Now when I see her, my chest beats. But when I see her with Ulquiorra, my chest hurts and I feel nothing but hatred. I think this feeling I have for her is most likely what they call, love.


	4. My Beating Heart

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is about Ulquiorra's feelings with some spicy stuff from Grimmjow! Enjoy! ^-^

Every night now that women has been coming on the roof with me. It isn't as bothersome as I thought it would be the first time she asked me. To be honest, it is actually entertaining. For some reason though, every time she's near me I feel the same sensation I get in my chest from the stars, but much greater. What does all of this mean? Why do I feel like this when i'm near her? And most of all, why is the hole in my chest getting smaller? Ulquiorra couldn't comprehend exactly what was happening to him.

Orihime was happy. Every night now she was spending with Ulquiorra. He wasn't such a bad guy after all if you got to know him. Orihime even went so far as to think of him as a friend. She was really starting to like him. 'What is their not to like about him' she thought. 'I mean he's kind, good-looking, mysterious in a good way, he's just so...' Orihime stopped and blushed dark red. 'Oh my god, I don't like-like Ulquiorra, do I?' Orihime pondered this for a moment. 'Now that I think about it, I do always act really nervous around him. And my heart always starts beating pretty fast too. Am I in love with Ulquiorra?' Orihime didn't know if it was true or not. But it was a possibility. About to go on the roof Orihime turned around when Grimmjow was there.

"AHHHHH!" Orihime screamed. But when she realized it was just him she tried to calm down.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! That was hilarious! You really got scared!" said Grimmjow.

"It's your fault for sneaking up on me like that! You scared me half to death!" said Orihime. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" said Grimmjow.

"Well you did. I thought you were a murderer or something." That made Grimmjow laugh even harder. While in his laughing fit, Grimmjow's jacket opened a bit and Orihime noticed the hole in his chest had gotten smaller. "Hey, was the hole in your chest always that small?" asked Orihime. That made Grimmjow stop laughing. He quickly covered it up with his hand. "Yeah, it's always been like that" Grimmjow lied. "No it hasn't, let me see." Orihime tried to move Grimmjow's hand but he moved back. "Hey!" She tried again, he moved again. "Let me see it!" Orihime tackled Grimmjow successfully knocking him down. "HEY!" said Grimmjow. Orihime quickly moved his hand and examined his chest. The hole in his chest had gotten smaller. Using only one finger, she circled around the hole where Grimmjow's heart should be. Grimmjow was at a loss for words. Orihime was on top of him touching the hole in his chest. He could feel a faint beating in his chest. He knew if Orihime didn't get off him soon he would get a boner from all this.

'Ah, it's beating' thought Orihime as she touched Grimmjow's chest. After a while she realized what she was doing and quickly got off of Grimmjow. She blushed deep red. "Ah! I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" she said. Suddenly Grimmjow pounced and pushed down Orihime. Now on top of her, Grimmjow crashed his lips down on hers. Shocked, Orihime sat there not knowing what to do. Grimmjow licked Orihime's lips making her gasp. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Grimmjow sneaked his tongue in Orhime's mouth. Exploring her mouth with his tongue, Grimmjow could her a moan escape from Orihime. Smirking Grimmjow picked up Orihime and went into her bedroom. Orihime was blushing severely. "Grimmjow, what are you doing?" she asked. Without saying a word, Grimmjow put Orihime on the bed and took off his jacket. "Wait, Grimm-" Orihime was cut off when Grimmjow pushed his lips on hers. Violently kissing Orihime, Grimmjow ripped open her dress and started playing with her nipples. Orihime couldn't stop herself from moaning. What were they going to do?


	5. It's Because I Love You

'Ah, it's beating' thought Orihime as she touched Grimmjow's chest. After a while she realized what she was doing and quickly got off of Grimmjow. She blushed deep red. "Ah! I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" she said. Suddenly Grimmjow pounced and pushed down Orihime. Now on top of her, Grimmjow crashed his lips down on hers. Shocked, Orihime sat there not knowing what to do. Grimmjow licked Orihime's lips making her gasp. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Grimmjow sneaked his tongue in Orhime's mouth. Exploring her mouth with his tongue, Grimmjow could her a moan escape from Orihime. Smirking Grimmjow picked up Orihime and went into her bedroom. Orihime was blushing severely. "Grimmjow, what are you doing?" she asked. Without saying a word, Grimmjow put Orihime on the bed and took off his jacket. "Wait, Grimm-" Orihime was cut off when Grimmjow pushed his lips on hers. Violently kissing Orihime, Grimmjow ripped open her dress and started playing with her nipples. Orihime couldn't stop herself from moaning. What were they going to do?

Ulquiorra stood on the roof in silence. Where was that women. Was she even coming tonight? 'Why do I care if she comes or not?' thought Ulquiorra. But, he knew that for some reason he did care. Orihime was quite intresting to him. This was the first time anyone could make him feel this way. A human at that. Deciding to find out where she was, Ulquiorra went in search of Orihime. 'Honestly, why is that girl so late?' he thought.

Orihime was overwhelmed. Her dress now ripped, Grimmjow started to lick Orihime's nipples. She couldn't help but moan. 'Why is he doing this?' thought Orihime. Going down her body, Grimmjow left butterfly kisses down to her bellybotton. Orihime blushed deep red. 'I want to mark her, she belongs to me!' thought Grimmjow. Going to her neck, Grimmjow began sucking and biting. Orihime fought back moans. Looking to observe his work, Grimmjow smirked. Now there were marks all over Orihime's neck showing she was his property, and no one could tell him otherwise. "Orihime, you asked me if the hole in my chest got smaller. Well you were right. Do you wanna know why it's gotten smaller?" he asked her. Orihime looked at him and nodded slowly. Then Grimmjow went by her ear and whispered "It's because I love you." Orihime blushed tomato red. 'Grimmjow likes me!' thought Orihime. 'Is he telling the truth? Is that why he's doing this?' Grimmjow could see Orihime was in doubt. "Its true. I've been in love with you for a while now. And you know what, I see that you hang out with Ulquiorra every night. And it pisses me off. That son of a bitch can't have you, he has to go through me first" said Grimmjow. "With pleasure" came a voice from behind them. "Ulquiorra!" said Orihime. Grabbing Grimmjow off of Orihime, Ulquiorra flung Grimmjow across the room and into the wall. "Crap" said Grimmjow. "I will not let anyone harm my onna, because I am also in love with her" said Ulquiorra. "Fine then, if its a fight you want. It's a fight you'll get" said Grimmjow. Both men glaring at each other, each lunged at the other. Soon each had the other by the neck when: "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" said Orihime. Both men froze. Grimmjow let go of Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra let go of Grimmjow. "Fine then, starting tommarow we will begin the war of who will win Orihime's heart" said Ulquiorra. "I wouldn't have it any other way" said Grimmjow. Both men left the room in silence leaving a blushing half-naked Orihime. 'What just happened?' she asked to herself.


	6. Feelings Form

Orihime was in her bed. It was still night time and she was trying to comprehend in her head what had just happened. 'Let me get this straight. Grimmjow likes me, and Ulquiorra likes me.' Thinking about it now made her blush. She could still remember what they said.

Uquiorra:"She is my onna"

Grimmjow:"It's because I love you."

Orihime couldn't stop blushing. That was the first time any boy had confessed to her. She was actually pretty happy that Ulquiorra liked her. However, she had no idea that Grimmjow had these feelings for her. Now what was she going to do? She was so tired but her eyes wouldn't stay closed. All of her thoughts kept her up. 'Will it be awkward when I see them tommarow? Should I just avoid them? No I can't do that. Then how do I speak to them' thought Orihime. "Why is this so complicated?" she whispered.

Orihime stood up all night thinking about what to say. By the time daylight came she was like a zombie. 'Maybe a shower will help' thought Orihime. After her shower, Orihime felt a little better. However, her worries wouldn't leave her. "Maybe I should go clear my head" she said. Going outside, she started to feel her energy come back to her. After a few minutes of walking, she came across a bundle of vines. "Huh, what are these doing here?" said Orihime. Siting down, Orihime went to touch them when: "Ouch!" The vine grew a thorn and pricked Orihime. A drop of blood on the thorn, it retracted back into the plant. A second later a dark blue rose grew in the thorns place. "Oh, wow!" said Orihime. "That is a special plant" came a voice behind her. Orihime turned to see Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, uh..ah" Orihime blushed remembering what happened last night. Siting down beside her, Ulquiorra explained. "This plant is called 'mis sentimientos'. It means my feelings. When you touch the plant, it quickly pricks you with a sharp thorn. Absorbing the blood, a rose grows in the thorns place in the color of what you are feeling" said Ulquiorra. Noticing the color of the rose, Ulquiorra knew Orihime wasn't happy. "Your rose is dark blue. That means you are conflicted inside. Is something bothering you?" he asked her. "Well, it's just... I'm a little worried about all this. Both you and Grimmjow told me your feelings. I don't know what to say" said Orihime. "You don't have to reply to us right away. When you are sure of your feelings and know who to chose, then let us know. And when that day comes, say I love you" said Ulquiorra. Before getting up, Ulquiorra put his finger on the plant. A thorn pricking his finger, the plant absorbed Ulquiorra's blood. Soon a beautiful, bright red rose grew in it's place. "Until then, my feelings will not go away. I will make you mine" said Ulquiorra looking straight in Orihime's eyes. Without another word, Ulquiorra got up and left. "Saying such things" said a blushing Orihime. "Will only make me more confused."

Back inside, Orihime felt a little bit better after talking to Ulquiorra. It wasn't as awkward as Orihime thought it would be. Wandering around the castle, Orihime looked for something to do. She soon found a vacant room. It was trashed and looked like someone hadn't been in it for years. "Wow, it's really dusty in here" said Orihime. Feeling a slight chill, Orihime looked to see an open window. Going to close it, she heard a slight growling. Looking down, she saw a light blue colored cat. 'They have cats in Hueco Mundo?' thought Orihime. Trying to pick up the cat, it ended up growling at her and scratching her hand. "Ow!" The cat ran inside a small hole in the wall. Following after it, Orihime bent down and looked inside to see four small kittens feeding off their mother. "awwwwww, so cute. So you were protecting your babies" said Orihime. Putting her hand out to touch them, Orihime reached out-

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

"AHHHHHH!" Orihime yelled. She turned around to see a worried Grimmjow. "UGH! You scared me again!" she said. "Sorry" said Grimmjow. "Stupid" said Orihime. Grimmjow gave a small smile and walked to where Orihime was. "You can't touch the kittens yet. If you do they'll smell like human and the mother will kill them" explained Grimmjow. "What! Why would she do that to her own babies?" asked Orihime. "When you touch them, they won't smell like their mother anymore. Because of that she'll think they're someone else's kittens and kill them" said Grimmjow. After a long silence Orihime spoke. "I'm sorry" "For what?" he asked her. "I almost got these poor little kittens killed. Sorry" she said. Grimmjow smiled. "It's fine. You didn't know" "How come their here anyway?" asked Orihime. "I thought cats were only in the human world." "Well, I kinda brought them here from the world of the living. When I saw them they kind of reminded me of when I was still a hollow" said Grimmjow. "Oh" said Orihime. After another awkward silence Grimmjow spoke. "I'm sorry" "Huh?" said Orihime. "I'm sorry about last night. I couldn't control myself. Before I knew it you were half-naked on the bed. It's just..." Grimmjow paused. "It's just that my love for you is too overpowering that I can hardly control it" he said in barely a whisper. His light blue eyes looked straight into Orihime's brown ones. Orihime had a light blush on her face. "It's okay, I forgive you"" she said softly. Orihime gave Grimmjow a warm smile. "Hey, how about you join me and Ulquiorra on the roof tonight."


	7. Kitties, Roses, and Meteor Showers

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been absorbed in this Durarara! story i've been writing. When I first posted it, I had doubts, but everyone's reviews got me all excited and inspired me to write more. Any who, here's chapter 7. Hope u like it!

Orihime was nervous. After she invited Grimmjow to come on the roof with her, she started to have her doubts. 'What if Grimmjow and Ulquiorra start to fight again' she thought. "I know, i'll just give them something that would calm them down. But what would that be?" she said to herself. Getting an idea, Orihime went to what she liked to call, the kitty room. Going inside, Orihime found the mama cat which she named Aoi Tenshi. It meant blue angel. Orihime calls her Aoi for short. "Aoi, where are your kittens?" Orihime asked. As if she understood, Aoi walked to the hole where Orihime first saw the kittens. Siting down, Orihime called to the kitties. "Come here little ones" Just learning to walk on their feet, three little kittens wobbled towards Orihime. "Meow, meow, meow" Orihime could tell the difference between the three now. The biggest one, a boy, had the darkest fur and acted as the leader of the group. He was named Burumun, which means blue moon. The second biggest was also a boy, he was the most playful. His name was Seishin, which meant spirit. Finally, there was the littlest one, the only girl in the group. She was shy and very sweet. Orihime named her Odayakana Nami (Nami for short), her name meant calm wave. Both brothers worked hard to protect their little sister, and she tried her best to take care of them. Knowing Grimmjow wouldn't fight with the kittens present, she decided to bring them along. "Come on little ones" she said. The kittens followed. Knowing Orihime was up to something, Aoi also followed to supervise.

With the kittens following close behind her, Orihime now had to find something that would keep Ulquiorra calm. 'Hmmmmmm, what does Ulquiorra like?' pondered Orihime. Getting an idea, Orihime went outside. After a few minutes of walking, Orihime found it. The plant that grows roses when you touch it. 'What was it called again? Mis sentimientos?' Touching the thorn with her finger, a yellow rose grew in its place. 'It must be because i'm happy that it's yellow.' The kittens getting curious, each touched the plant. Soon three fresh roses appeared in the thorns place. Burumun's was red, Seishin's was yellow, and Nami's was white. Aoi, not wanting to get pricked, didn't participate. Orihime giggled at the colors that so perfectly defined each kitten. Taking one of the plants out of the sand, Orihime went back upstairs and put it in a vase. 'This might keep him calm' thought Orihime. Now ready, Orihime went up to the roof.

When Orihime got to the roof, only Ulquiorra was there. "Hey Ulquiorra" said Orihime happily. Turning to Orihime, Ulquiorra smiled. That made Orihime bush. She had never seen him smile before. "Ugh, here" said Orihime. Giving Ulquiorra the vase, Orihime smiled. "It seemed like you realy liked this plant, so I got one for you" she said. Ulquiorra covered his face with his hand to hide his blush. "Thank you" he said. Looking back at her, Ulquiorra soon noticed Orihime's new friends. "Orihime, where did you find those kittens?" asked Ulquiorra. "Um, well, you see..." said Orihime. "Their mine" said a voice from behind her. Both Orihime and Ulquiorra turned to see Grimmjow. Walking up to them, Grimmjow sat next to Orihime. "I got them from the world of the living" said Grimmjow. "You know it is forbidden to bring anything from the spirit world without Lord Aizen's consent" said Ulquiorra. "So what. I'm keeping them" said Grimmjow. "No, your not." "Yes, I am." Orihime felt the atmosphere start to get dangerous. Knowing things would get out of hand if she didn't do something, Orihime inter feared. "Um, Ulquiorra. He won't bring anything else from Karakura town, and their just kittens, so could we please keep them. Please" Orihime said very sweetly. Not able to deny her request, Ulquiorra gave in. "Fine" "Yay! then let me introduce them. The biggest one is Burumun, this one is Seishin, the little one is Nami, and the mama is Aoi" said Orihime. Grimmjow wasn't really listening, all he was thinking about was how Orihime had defended him. Grimmjow smiled with a light blush on his face. "Oh! I almost forgot!" said Orihime. Taking out a bunch of sweets, Orihime smiled. "Let's share" she said with a smile that made both Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's chest beat. Digging in, the three of them ate the sweets Orihime brought while watching the stars. "Oh wow!" said Orihime amazed. Above them, a beautiful meteor shower rained down liting up the night sky. The three of them watched in amazement. "Hey Grimmjow, why don't you come up here every night with us?" she said with a smile. Grimmjow smiled, "As long as it's okay with him" he said while looking at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra gave a small smile. "Sure, why not" said Ulquiorra. "Then it's settled!" said Orihime. Looking up at the meteor shower, the three of them smiled, feeling utter happiness.


	8. Announcement

Okay guys , I have to tell you something, but I'll say it in an interesting way, kay?

Orihime: Hey guys! We love you for reading this so far!

Ulquiorra: Unfortunately, this story isn't going the way wanted it to.

Grimmjow: Yeah, the idiot. She will rewrite this story soon if you still want to read it. Not that I blame you if you don't, this story sucks ass.

Orihime: *blushes* Sorry for the terrible smut too, we apologize. *Bows*

Ulquiorra: When she does rewrite it, it will have the same title but with redo in parenthesis. Also, your vote will decide weather Orihime will choose me, or that mutt over there. *points to Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: *growls*

Orihime: See you soon! We love you!


End file.
